


Jack for Beth 2015

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wallpaper which I made especially for a friend who is a very big fan of Jack. I'm sorry I missed your Birthday but I hope you and other fans will like this too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack for Beth 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargatesg1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/gifts).



More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
